Shiver TOSotS outtake
by undasque
Summary: Chapter 16,5 is written for Julianne. Jasper/Peter, Drabble, JPOV. Read at your own risk.


**Thanks to twilighladies – you're the best!**

**Chapter 16.5 (outtake for Julianne)**

**Shiver**

_"Get used to it."_

He snorted.

"I don't think you understand your feelings at all," he said. "You have to get a grip with reality, Jasper, or you will keep fucking things up." As he finished his rant, his whole body froze.

He knew he said too much.

I approached him at a slow pace, purposefully being predatory, and grabbed his chin as hard as I could before breaking it.

"You may want to reconsider your statement, soldier," I said slowly. "You may want to take it back."

I felt the familiar shiver down my spine.

"I'm sorry," he struggled to say; it was difficult to him since the pressure on his jaw was hard.

"Shh...You know it's already too late," I whispered.

I released his chin and took a step back.

"My bedroom is occupied right now and I won't do this on the porch," I said calmly. "Go down the basement."

"Jasper-"

"Five seconds," I interrupted him. His pleas were pointless.

The air was tense as I slowly walked down the stairs.

He stood in the middle of the dark room, his eyes down; totally submissive.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"I know you are," I assured him.

I walked over and took my place next to him, standing so I was facing him.

My fingers made their way to his hair and I slowly brushed some fine strands, before harshly grabbing a fist full of it. I pulled his head back _hard. _

I tore his shirt with my other hand.

I lifted my palm and moved my nail along the contour of his Adam's apple. I could feel and _hear _his marble skin breaking as I traced the line down his throat.

He gasped.

"Shh…keep your mouth shut," I warned him. "For now," I added.

He bit his lips.

"Does it hurt?"

He nodded.

I touched his collarbone, then shut my eyes and let myself _feel_ him.

As handy as my gift is, I consider it as my curse. I can feel emotions and it's fucked up. I can feel everything; the anguish of my victims, the lust of my lovers.

It took me many years to learn how to ignore my gift, how to turn it off.

Now I could control it.

I focused on Peter's feelings. _Fear. Pain. Lust. Jealousy. Longing. Sadness. Lust._ More pain as I split the skin on his collarbone open.

"Should I leave it just like that? Leave you a tiny silver reminder of your disobedience?" I asked quietly. "Should I leave you scarred?" I paused. "You may answer."

"It's your decision, Major," he whispered, his eyes closed, his Adam's apple moving as he swallowed the venom down. It must have hurt like hell.

"Good answer, soldier," I was proud of him. "I wouldn't like the new scar on your throat, but I'm not sure about your collarbone."

I lowered my head and licked the wound on front of his neck, letting my venom close it. He trembled as I sucked it and sealed it up.

I let my gift erase his pain and added greed to the mixture of his feelings.

My hand found his cock, soft under the faded jeans he was wearing, but slowly hardening to my touch.

He was so ready.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. "I can make you come or I can close your other wound."

I knew I was cruel.

But the choice was his.

"Think wisely, soldier," I said, my eyes dark, the shiver on my spine more noticeable than ever.

He took an unnecessary breath in.

"I want to…I need to come," he gasped.

"Are you sure?" I pushed more lust on him.

It was far from fair play and I knew it.

_But who said I play fair?_

"Yes, I'm sure," he confirmed.

"Then all you need to do is ask, soldier."

He trembled even more.

"Please, let me come. Make me come, Major," he begged.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," I said softly.

My lips found his collarbone; I pushed more venom into the wound, splitting it open, as I made him orgasm with my gift.

It was easy. _Too easy._

I could hear him screaming, his words incoherent as he lost himself to the feeling.

I released his hair and he fell to his knees.

"You're not forgiven yet, soldier," I stated. "But you're close."

"Thank you, Major," he gasped, the fresh scar on his body shining in the light of the orange sun that got through the small window of the basement.

"Now I'm going to see my pet."

He winced.

I closed the door behind me and shook my head.

I couldn't fight the feeling that he was right; I kept fucking the things up.

**Yeah, that was fun, wasn't it?**


End file.
